


A long day

by Alexasnow



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been having a rough time, when she bumps into Mitchell</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long day

Could this day get any worse Rose wondered, it had been a very stressful day. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong, she needed to relax, so she went to a bar round the corner. A drink would settle her nerves, taking to one of the high bar stools, she ordered her usual. Holding to the cold glass placed before her, she looked into the dark Amber liquid, unsure what she hoped to see in it. Her reflection in the dark liquid made her swish the glass to dissipate the obvious misery she could see upon her face.

A loud screech broke her out of her trance, someone had taken the stool next to her. Glancing over at them, she couldn't help but stare, his long messy hair, and his accent as he ordered, made her pray he would turn so she could see his face. He turned and smiled, his smile forced a smile from her, she didn't think she would manage that today.

"Hi my names Mitchell" he introduced himself with an endearing enthusiasm.

Rose was flattered by his attention, there was no harm in it, her self conscious nature told her he wasn't interested just being friendly. But as the night drew on, and the drinks flowed, they began talking like old friends. Laughing raucously another thing Rose had not expected today, he put her so at ease she had even forgotten her nerves, and starting flirting. He responded, his sweet smile becoming more wicked with each seductive flirtation. His fingers take to Rose's knee, circling the skin, make her tremble, as his fingers push under her skirt, higher up her leg. She is shocked, and thrilled when his fingers push aside her panties and he starts teasing her clit, right there at the bar. The bar is high enough for it not to be visible, but the signs of Rose's desire were becoming more than visible, gripping to the bar, she gasps. She cant believe she isn't stopping him, he pulls off the bar stool, closer to her. He takes her in a soft and gentle kiss, while he continues to tease her clit, pushing her legs open, wedging himself between them. His soft lips press urgently to her lips, as her juices drip over his agile fingers. Gripping the back of her neck, he kisses her hungrily. Feeling her arousal building, the thrill of being in public, and with this man, the first man to entice her into such behaviour in public. Rose's moans are muffled into his mouth. Rocking her hips against his fingers as her orgasm wracks her body with ecstasy. He breaks the kiss, his breath heavy "I think we should continue this elsewhere don't you" he growls, taking his finger to his lips, sucking at them seductively. "I would like to taste you more" he smiled darkly.

Rose took his hand following on, her lust and urges guiding her.

Pulling on her arm as Mitchell felt the haste, dragging her round the corner into a darkened ally. 

“I can’t wait any longer”

His fingers twisted into her hair as he pressed her to the wall. Taking her lips in an animalistic nature, pushing his tongue into her mouth, his tongue teasing over hers, both groaning. Rose gripped his waist, his fingers pulled free of her hair. Gripping her leg pulling it up to his waist, pushing her skirt up. 

Pulling aside her panties, he unzipped his jeans, dropping them to the cold ground. It was a strange place to be having sex, but the thrill of the passion being so high that neither of them could wait, kept them going. Mitchell pulled down his underwear, Rose was pleasantly surprised to see him so hard already. Pressing his cock to her drip folds, with one swift thrust he buried himself deep inside her, she cried out a half pleasured anguished cry, as the shock abated, the rush of pleasure turned her cries to moans of delight. Mitchell slammed himself into her, loving how wet she felt, made fucking her so easy, and the sensation was amazing. He rammed into her once more, she whimpered, he growled loving every second, every noise escaping her lips drove him wild.

The wall was abrasive against Rose’s back, but she didn’t care as he continued to fuck her, all she wanted was for him to continue, she longed to hear his groans of pleasure as he found release. The wall scrapping her skin drew blood, Mitchell could smell the ironized scent take to the air, filling his sense’s with another desire, his eyes blackened. He couldn’t control himself in the grips of passion. He brushed her hair away from her neck. His eyes set upon her throat, he tried his best to contain the beast within but the lust was making it impossible to think straight. He thrust forcefully into her again, groaning a deep guttural moan. 

He couldn’t hold back, he was so close, he had to taste her while he came. Mixing the two sensations made the pleasure all the more intense, he sunk his fangs into her neck, fucking her more forcefully. Enjoying his release, his come filling her, as her blood filled his mouth. The warmth of her blood tracking down his throat, made him so aroused, that he was barely able to pull away, if only to cry out as the pleasure overcame him, his body trembled. He took to her throat once more, one more sip couldn’t hurt. Rose grew weak, she wondered was this what amazing sex did to you. He released he leg, but helped her stay upright, her knees felt weak. 

A sharp pain in her neck became apparent; she took her hand to it, to feel blood. She began to panic, what had he done to her. She pulled away from him, but in her effort to escape she forgot her weakness, and she fell to the ground in a heap. Mitchell picked her up, she was unconscious, he hadn’t wanted to hurt her, or scare her. He had let his lust for her body, and blood get the best of him. How was he going to explain this to her when she came round?. He couldn’t leave her there, George and Annie wouldn’t like this at all.


End file.
